


Can You Not Fucking Do That?

by Electra_Heart



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Heart/pseuds/Electra_Heart
Summary: Like any sane person, Eddie refuses to dive off a dangerous cliff. So Richie does it for him.





	Can You Not Fucking Do That?

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN BLESSED WITH THE NEW MOVIE AHHHH.  
> Ever since it came out my Reddie fanfics have absolutely blown up.  
> Let me know if you guys want more ;) <3

     Eddie stood with his toes peeking over the edge of a dizzying cliffside. The cerulean river lay flat and wide, around 15 feet below where he stood. His legs trembled, and he turned back to the others with eyes that begged them not to make him do this.  
     "Cmon Eddie, everyone else did it," Beverly coaxed, her voice motherly. She placed a kind hand on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie flinched and shrugged her off.  
     "Do you know how many bones you could break diving off a cliff like this?," he snapped, his eyes thin and wary.  
      "Mike and Bill seem fine," Stanley chimed in beside them. He backed up a few paces, then ran towards the water, leaping off the cliffside with a sharp yelp.  
     Beverly sighed, shaking her head. She turned away from Eddie and followed Stan's lead. Her long, pale legs flailed awkwardly as she fell towards the water. She broke its surface with a slapping sound that made Eddie wince.  
     He turned to look over his shoulder. It was just him and Richie left. And Richie stood there in uncharacteristic, foreboding silence. Eddie's throat worked nervously. Richie's glasses sat breakable in the rich earth next to his feet.  
Richie broke out into a shit-eating grin, and in that exact moment, It dawned on Eddie what he had been thinking in that long, terrifying silence.  
     Richie shoved Eddie off the cliff, down down down into the water. He didn't have time to shriek in his shock. His body broke through the freezing, clear blue, and he went careening deep, deep down. As he began to buoy to the surface, a stir of bubbles and human disturbance dropped into the water next to him.  
     Eddie could see through the blur of dark hair and sunlight that it was Richie.  
Anger pushed through his initial shock. He moved through the water to punch Richie in his stupid face. Richie noticed him approaching, and opened his mouth in what Eddie perceived to be a laugh as a tirade of bubbly giggles spilled forth.  
     He knew an underwater punch wouldn't do much damage, but it was more about the sentiment. As Eddie drew his fist back, ready to knock that fucking smile off of Richie's idiot face. Richie caught his arm and jerked him forward, pressing their mouths together in an awkward, confusing kiss. Eddie's mind went blank for a hot second, but it quickly returned to him with the knowledge that he was supposed to be angry.  
     And now he was even angrier. He shoved Richie off of him and darted towards the surface, his lungs aching.  
He broke through the water with a gasp, his chest heaving from the extended lack of oxygen. He couldn't have been underwater for longer than sixty seconds, but the fire in his chest suggested otherwise. He _really_ needed his damn inhaler.  
     Richie popped up next to him, laughing hysterically. Eddie seethed, his cheeks red and flustered.  
     "Stop...fucking...laughing!" He wheezed. Richie shook his head, his laughter dimming down to a trademark grin.  
     "Holy fuck you're face," Richie exclaimed, shaking out his sopping mop of curls.  
     "That's not...funny! Any of ...them... could've seen us!" Eddie hissed, shame and furious feelings edging his words.  
     "Calm down, Eds," Richie snorted, rolling his eyes.  
     "Don't call me that!," Eddie spat. He dove back under the water and headed for the shore. He didn't want to look at Richie's stupid face. Not everything was a joke, god damnit! Imagine if the rest of the losers had seen them! God, what the hell would he even say! It'd probably ruin their friendship forever. Even if he wasn't queer, it wouldn't matter. They'd never be able to look at him the same, and then he'd have to move to Alaska so that the rumors didn't haunt him forever.  
     His mind reeled as his toes touched the murky sand. He edged out of the water sullenly, and gazed back up at the cliff. He wouldn't be able to climb back up there to retrieve his inhaler. Not with the asthma currently shredding his windpipe to bits.  
     Eddie sat with his back against a small boulder, drawing his knees to his chest as he tried to slow his breathing. He could see Beverly heading towards him, her face spelling concern even from afar.  
     It was humiliating in itself to be doted on, and on top of thinking about the losers disowning him for being some kind of homosexual, it was all too much. His eyes began to sting with frustrated tears.  
     "Eddie, are you okay?" Bev asked carefully, kneeling down next to him.  
     "Y-yeah, I'm fine," Eddie sniffed, swatting at his cheeks with the heel of his hand.  
     "You don't seem okay."  
     "I'm fine, Bev," Eddie muttered, though he most certainly wasn't fine. His chest was burning. He was freezing cold. He wanted to fucking go home.  
     Beverly sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. She didn't say anything, and for that Eddie was grateful. He took a shuddering breath and tried to act okay.  
     In the distance, he could see the others having a water fight. Ben sent magnificent waves into Bill's unyielding face, and Mike's booming laugh drifted across the water. The river glittered under the sun, and the trees trembled against a gentle breeze.  
     Eddie shivered as the wind danced over his cold, wet skin. He sighed, exasperated and tired.  
     Someone tapped on his shoulder. Eddie turned. It was Richie, holding out his inhaler like a small, plastic peace offering. His eyes were round, dark, apologetic. Eddie snatched the inhaler and took a rip of the bitter medication. He inhaled a lungful of fresh, unhindered air. It felt beautiful.  
     He stood and looked at Richie quizzically. He wanted to be mad, but his anger seemed to be melting away despite himself.  
     "Thanks," he muttered.  
     Beverly patted his back and bounded off to join the others, disappearing into the water.  
     Beside him, Richie grinned smugly.  
     "If you really want to thank me, I suppose a kiss will do," he suggested.  
     "Could you not say retarded stuff like that?," Eddie huffed.  
     He glanced around quickly. Nobody was looking.  
     Faster than lighting, he darted forward and pecked Richie's lips gently. When he pulled back, Richie was smiling earnestly, his face flushed pink.  
     "That wasn't really an actual kiss, but I guess I'll have to accept it," He announced in slight British accent.  
     "Idiot. You get what you get and you don't get upset," Eddie shot back, though he was smiling as he shoved Richie away.  
     In the distance, Bill was motioning for them to join, his head bobbing above the wide, blue expanse.  
     "C'mon, y-you guys!," his voice carried over the water. "W-wu-we don't have all day!"  
     Richie and Eddie headed back towards the river.


End file.
